The truth
by Patricia Patterson
Summary: James Potter and Arachne Malfoy sister of Scorpius Malfoy are in love and have been for years Its his last year and they finally are going to tell there parents but they run into some minor complications like the grandparents for example JPIIxOC
1. Revealed

I, Arachne Narcissa Malfoy, fell in love with a boy named, James Sirius Potter.

I remember in my first and second year before we were friends I used to dream about him. In the dream I was a Princess, betrothed to someone I didn't love, an evil Prince who didn't love me. Until one night while the whole castle was asleep, the princess decided to run away to far away land as a pauper. She was running through a spooky forest that she had never been through, when something grabbed her, she was being strangled and her arms and legs were being tied up. She… or I tried to scream but there was no use because my mouth was being tied up. Then all of a sudden there he was, riding a white stallion, his sword out and pointing at the enemy, he rode swiftly and barely missing me he hit the enemy dead on and I was freed. Needless to say we lived happily ever after, but I never understood who the Prince was until I met him. The wonderful, the perfect, the gorgeous, James Sirius Potter, and at first I refused to speak to him, because of who he was but I still had an unsatisfied curiosity around him, and I would always try to get closer to him. For instance, I would volunteer to be his partner, or I would sit around him during other classes, luckily for me we had all of our classes together. We were even on our houses Quidditch team, I was on Slytherin of course but I made it, and so did he.

No one seemed to notice my secret crush for a very long time until my brother confronted me about it in my third year. We were in the library and James had over heard, and when Scorpius left, James came up and talked to me, telling me he heard the whole thing and that he liked me as well. He told me he didn't care what my last name was, or what our parents history was, he told me that all he knew was that he wanted to be with me. It was the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship.

It's the beginning of my sixth year and only a few people know about the love of my life; Scorpius, James's brother and sister, Albus, and Lily, along with his mum, Ms. Potter, and there all really supportive, except Lily, who I think hates me, but James swears she's just protective. It's his last year and there all telling me and James to come out with it.

"There going to find out soon enough, why not just tell them?" Scorpius asks me falling onto my bed, without invitation. It was summer vacation and it wasn't abnormal for my parents not to be home.

"He is right, Arachne, they are going to find out soon enough, I know that there already suspicious. " James said sitting in my gray armchair, with his big green eyes looking into my grey ones.

"Well then I guess they'll just have to be surprised later, because who here volunteers to tell them." I looked at the both of them as they looked back and forth to one another, neither of them said anything. I didn't take it personally, my parents could be… stubborn, to say the least. I promised James and Scorpius that I would tell them eventually but not yet. School hadn't even started yet and if I told them now they'd never let me go back. We all agreed Christmas was the best time to do it.

I pushed Scorpius out of my room so that I could be alone with my forbidden lover.

"Are you really planning on telling them, all by yourself?" He asked standing up from the armchair, and walking gracefully over to me. His gaze on me made my knees go soft, and my heart skip beats. He knew the effect he had and bathed in the moment.

"Well James you know I could always use your help." I replied breathlessly, his hands were wrapping around my waist and my hands were moving up through his hair. I rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on mine. I pulled him toward the bed and he agreeably laid down, pulling me on top of him. I blushed and giggled at the closeness that I hadn't been able to feel all summer long.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

No one expected Christmas to come this quick, especially me. James was to come over for dinner, and my parents didn't know it. As my parents and I arrived at the house through floo, I tried to tell them.

"Can I have a friend come over for dinner?" I asked quickly, "_why did I ask? I should have just told them someone was coming over, crap now there going to ask questions."_ I thought to myself.

"What friend?" My father asked.

"Just a friend you wouldn't know him."

"_Him?"_

"Yes him and I want him to be a surprise okay?"

"Fine, fine, but so help me god if you're pregnant!"

"DAD! I'm not pregnant!"

"I know that because if you were, he'd be dead already." My mother laughed at the both of us and Scorpius had an all-knowing smirk on his face that made him look exactly like a younger version of dad.

A few hours had passed and James was going to be here soon I was almost hyperventilating, when a knock came at my bedroom door.

"Come in." It was Scorpius; he was dressed up already in a suit and tie.

"Why are you dressed up?" I asked.

"Didn't mom and dad tell you, the grandparents are coming?" He was smirking from ear to ear looking as my face changed from curious to full on shocked.

"Are you shitting me?"

"No sis, I'm not _shitting_ you," he said close to full out laughing at me.

I ran past Scorpius, through my door, down the stairs, and right into my father's study.

"Granma and Grandpa are coming?" I asked quickly, needing a quick response. My father looked up from his papers and studied me.

"Of course there coming it's the mid-point of your brother's last year at school, why wouldn't they. I hope your friend is polite to them."

"Dad when are they coming?" I was urgent and desperate at this point, I was ready to spill it all to him until the door bell rang. I gasped and ran to it, before any one else could reach it. It was James, right at 6 o'clock. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him up the stairs…

"Now wait right there Arachne Narcissa Malfoy." My mother said closing the door that I had left open. I stopped dead in my tracks; I thought I was going to die. My heart felt like it was ready to explode inside my chest. James and I turned around I didn't even open my eyes; I could already visualize my mother's face.

"What… What… What the hell is this?" My mother yells. James and I were both ready to answer but were interrupted by the door bell, my mother didn't even move as she stood there staring at us. My father came out of his study, ready to get the door but when he saw my mother he followed her gaze right up to us, I could feel hell tearing open in his eyes. The door bell rang again and Scorpius was walking out of his room only to be stopped by the awkwardness of the situation, and attempted to creep back into his room before my mother yelled,

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, come out this instance!" He slowly walked out of the hallway and stood next to us.

"Yes mother?" The doorbell rang again and again, until finally my mother spoke.

"Scorpius take him to your room, Arachne get dressed, and do it quickly. We'll figure out what to do from there when your grandparents are settled." Scorpius and I nod and run to our rooms, James followed Scorpius, but not before giving me an understanding glance. He knew all about my grandparents and there stubborn ways. When I was in my room, my adrenaline was at an all time high and I was changing clothes while combing my hair and trying to think of a way around my grandparents, wondering if I should tell them or not. I put on my beautiful grey dress that I was worried about James liking, and putting my hair up just the way I had it when James and I first met. I ruined his evening already and I wanted to attempt to make up for it later. When I was ready I left my room and went straight to Scorpius's room, when I opened the door I saw James sitting on his bed looking right up at me. I walked over to him and kissed him passionately, I was ready to apologize but when I broke the kiss and opened my mouth to speak, James stopped me. He looked me in the eyes and told me he understood. I kissed him quickly again on the lips again, just as my dad walked into the room.

"Arachne now what kind of joke is this, because I'm not laughing."

I braced myself for saying it, and James stood up and took my hand, squeezing it to reassure that he's there for support.

"There's not joke dad I'm dating James Potter, and I love him."


	2. Denied

My dad and I held eye contact for a while, before I could tell that he understood, and could see how serious I was.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost 5 years, we've been dating since I was in my 2nd year." I could see the frustration run through my father.

"So for these past 5 years, when you told me you were single and not interested in anyone you were really dating _him._" I bravely nodded, and waited for the explosion I'm was sure to come. "Hunny maybe we should talk… alone." My father said eventually, looking back and forth between me and James. I was surprised he was so calm, but I could see the wrinkles on his forehead became deeper, he was either stressed or thinking extremely hard.

"Dad anything you say you can say in front of him." I said stubbornly. He sighed heavily, and looked back up at me before running a hand through his neatly combed hair.

"Arachne you're already engaged."


	3. Fighting

I felt like my father had just punched a gigantic hole right into my chest. I couldn't move, or think, and I definitely didn't know what to say. I felt James squeeze my hand, and when I looked up at him; his eyes had tears in them, along with a harsh bit of hatred. I had never seen him as angry as this, and I knew I had to say something before he did.

"Dad if this is some trick for me to stop dating…"

"I'm sorry hunny, but no its not. We, your mother and I, were planning on telling you this summer."

"Who is he?"

"Gavin Prince," my father said hoarsely, I could tell he felt guilty but at that point I didn't care, I wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling. James was squeezing my hand harder, to a point of pain. I had never heard of him, but I could tell that James had.

"James," I whispered looking up at him and I was scared, his face was red, his eyes were ferocious and I knew I had to get him out of there, but once I said his name and he looked down at me and into my eyes, it hit us both that we were going to lose one another.

"How could you do this to your daughter?" James asked my father, still looking down at me.

"We thought it was in our best interest to..."

"Sell her off to some 20-year-old, pervert? You make me sick." Now that had hit my father in a way that I don't think he's felt since he was in school. I was looking at my father and how his face was pained, but still holding his cold composure until James was wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"I love her, sir and there's nothing you can do to stop me from loving her." My father didn't say a word he just gave James and I one last look before just turning on his heel and leaving.

"Coward," I say just as I watch him close the door.

"I wish there was something I could do." Scorpius says, not having said anything through out the entire argument, we were surprised to hear his voice. James nods at him in respect and generosity, and I hug my big brother.

"You should go downstairs Scor," he got the hint and gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Once James and I were alone, we held each other like we never have before. Neither one of us cried but the ache ran between both of us.

From where I stood I could listen to his heart beat, and I bathed in that moment. The moment of love, and tenderness we shared for one another. We knew this wasn't a goodbye, it was just a another bump in this relationship that someday would make us stronger, or at least that's what I told myself as James had to pry me off his body, so that we look at one another. I eventually cooperated and let go of him. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, and I could tell he had a headache, with heartache to match, and he was still angry with the overall situation.

"He can't make you do this." James said stubbornly, pushing hair out of my face, and running his hand through it. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "tell me he can't make you do this." I sighed knowing that I'd never be able to tell him that. I wasn't going to be seventeen for a little under another year. James let go of me and sat on Scorpius's bed, and motioning me to sit with him.

"We'll fight this James." I sit next to him and grab his hand.

"I know we will baby."

The next few days went significantly no where, I refused to speak to either of my parents and I barely said a word to Scorpius. The night of the dinner we were supposed to have, my parents snuck James out past grandparents and made him apparate home down the street, since magic prevented him from doing it at our house.

Unknown to them, he came back late that night while they were asleep and stayed with me the whole night. I cried into his chest until dawn, when he had to be sneaked back home, he made me promise I would stay healthy for him, but I was losing sleep and weight without trying. I was told this morning that I was to meet my fiancé, and I had to be dressed by 5 o'clock tonight.


	4. Meeting

Christmas wasn't for another three days, but if we hit it off my parents we're inviting his family to spend the holiday with us, so I had a goal of being the opposite of wife material tonight. I refused to cry but as I watched the clock tick towards the time of Gavin's arrival my heart was giving a lurch, that made it hard not to. I had received a letter from James last night telling me all he knew about Gavin, it even had input that he got from his family; apparently he was a wealthy prick who most likely had several little bastards running around the United Kingdom.

I wasn't up to meeting him and I had no idea how to be rude, or ugly to anyone, but I had to for James's and my sake. It was finally four thirty when someone knocked on my door; I was still sitting on the edge of my bed, in a robe with wet hair, just watching the clock and feeling more and more nauseous. My mother poked her head in and looked at me and almost lost her marbles.

"Arachne why the hell, aren't you ready, he'll be here in less than a half an hour?" My mother yelled running into my room, grabbing me harshly by the wrist and into the closet, searching for dresses and shoes. I stood there just watching her throw things about my room. She picked out a long silver and green dress with red flats; the dress had a low v-neck and was accessorized with a green emerald necklace on a gold chain. "It's a muggle designed dress but considering the circumstances, you will just have to deal with it." I rolled my eyes at her, and stood there as she threw them on my bed, "what are you doing, get dressed!"

I glared a furious Malfoy stare at her and proceeded to get dressed. She clucked in disappointment at my wet hair tied up in a bun, as she got her wand out. She removed the hair tie, and with magic dried, curled and styled my hair the way she wanted it. I looked in the mirror and almost barfed, I looked like a doll, like a high-fashioned doll and the first words I said to mother in days were, "mom, your already ruining my entire life, please leave me with my dignity?" She huffed and scoffed at me, but eventually made my hair straight. The long blonde hair, with my grayish blue eyes, and the long silver dress made me look plain and boring, and even after she did my make up I still looked rather plain. I looked wealthy and classy but I didn't look… easy, or hot, the two things I was sure he would be looking for in a wife.

"I guess that'll have to do for now." She was looking at me through the mirror that I was standing in front of, running her fingers through my hair trying to make it shinier, "hunny why do you have to look so depressed?" She asked looking up at me.

"Is that a serious question, or are you just plain stupid?" I had never in my life talked to my mother or anyone with such disrespect and I could hear the slap on my face before I felt it.

"I did not raise you to be some filthy mouthed, muggle-loving brat and I will not have you talk to me in such a way!" I could feel my cheek start to bruise, and I reacted like it wasn't even there. I stared at my mother in her eyes, and could see some flickers of guilt. The door bell rang and she quickly averted her eyes from mine and left the bedroom. I followed until the stair way, where I watched her open and greet the people at the door. The first was an older gentleman with white receding hair, and a short grey and white beard. He took off his hat and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek, after him was a woman a little older than my mother wearing a Christmas colored dress and hair in an up tight bun, she had an Irish accent as she kissed my mother on both cheeks and hugged her with a force only an Irish woman could exert. Behind her was Gavin, a tall well built man, with a smooth tanned face and a well-trimmed goatee and mustache that made him look older than he was. He was finely dressed, but in a modern classy kind of way. He was handsome, but he was no James Potter.


	5. APOLOGY FOR THE WAIT

Hey guys sorry about the wait, but I promise new stuff is coming! With the holidays, new years, and school starting again for me things have been complicated, but I will be writing more very soon. SORRY!!


End file.
